Our Last Kiss
by FightForYourself
Summary: A certain miko and demon have been meeting secretly,but what happens when Inuyasha finds out? HELL! Story better then it might sound.
1. The Secret Meeting

ISLAE:Hey! This is my first story here so please, if it sucks, don't kill me!! Alright, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would make Kagome stronger, Kikyo still in the ground and Kagome love Sesshomaru, now look at the anime and see if that's really happening!!

There he stood, in all his glory back faced toward her as the wind slowly danced through his hair, making it blow in the breeze. She quietly walked towards him. They were in a meadow and it was spirngtime, sakura blossoms gently fell to the ground as silent as snow. Her breath hitched in her throat as he slowly turned towards her, his pools of amber orbs met her chestnut ones.'_After all this time of meeting he never ceases to stun me...' _she thought A/N: you should all know who he and she is by now!!) It's true, for five months now she has been sneaking off to the nearest meadow and waited, or like now met 'him' there.

"Kagome.." he greeted, tone and eyes softening like always when he saw me. "Hello, Sesshomaru.." I said. "It's been far to long koi.." he said to me in that husky voice, making shudders go up and down my spine as he embraced my small frame from behind. "It's only been a day.." I mumbled softly, playing with a lock of velvet soft silver/white hair. "Far to long!" he growled huskily, capturing my lips with his. I responded eagarly, but just a soon as it started he pulled away and gently but firmly pushed me behind him growling softly. "KAGOME!!!!!SESSHOMARU-TEME GET AWAY FROM KAGOME!!" was all I heard before Sesshomaru's growls could match that of 1,000 mighty dragons as Inuyasha appeared before him and they both charged, Sesshomaru drawing Tokijin and Inuyasha drawing Tessaiga. After that all Kagome could hear were shouts from Inuyasha, metal hitting metal that sounded like lighting crashing together while it was thundering and the occasional flesh hitting or going through flesh.

OOOHHHHH!! Cliff hanger!! I'm so evil aren't I? -dodges rotten tomatoes being thrown at her by people who really like the story- EEP!! Ok ok!!! I'll update as soon as I get 6 reveiws!!! Nothing less, but more is very welcomed! Bye bye for now!!

Hey guess what, I gots a secret Scroll down to find out what it is!!!

▿

▿

▿

▿

I GOT A JAR OF DIRT I GOT A JAR OF DIRT I GOT A JAR OF DIRT AND GUESS WHAT'S INSIDE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Oh no!

Disclaimer:No,I ain't doin' it! This Time, go back to chapter 1!

I gasped as Inuyasha hit Sesshomaru with his claws and made a gash on his neck! "THAT'S ENOUGH INUYASHA!!! SIT SIT SIITT!!!!!!!" I screamed. I didn't even care to look down at the hole Inuyasha made as I rushed to Sesshomaru's side. I kneeled at his side already healing the gash. As I looked at Sesshomaru I saw his eyes were furious. I felt a pang in my heart,but before I could say anything Sesshomaru grabbed me and jumped away. I was startled as I looked where we were a minute ago. Inuyasha was there,turned demon and looking at me with bloodthirsty and betrayed eyes. I felt slightly guilty. Before I had a chance to blink Inuyasha was attacking Sesshomaru again and I was down on the ground. I tried to yell sit but I found my fear and guilt have tightened my throat so I couldn't do anything.

I watched helplessly as Inuyasha slashed Sesshomaru's armor off and continued to attack and slash at him. Sesshomaru tried to use his whip on Inuyasha but it was hopeless. In his demon-state right now,this bloodthirsty. Nobody could stop him.. I got up on wobbly legs and sprinted towards Sesshomaru and took Inuyasha's blow in my side where the Shikon jewel came out when I first met him. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and delivered the finishing blow. I screamed in pain and guilt, bloody tears flowing down my cheeks. Inuyasha's eyes then returned to his normal gold and he fainted. "W-why..Kagome? WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU FOOLISH GIRL!!!" I heard. If I could I would've jumped 500 feet away I was so startled. I looked into Sesshomaru's furious,sad and guilt-ridden amber orbs and merely said," Because I love you..." Sesshomaru hugged me close to him,ignoring his wounds and being gentle with me."Hold on Kagome, I love you too and I'm going to get Keade-baba to help you!" He said. It could be my imagination but I swore I heard his voice waver. "You won't make it.." I coughed out,blood flying everywhere. Sesshomaru growled, "Just watch me Kagome!" And sprinted to Keade's village, but not before giving Inuyasha a look of hate and disgust.

Alrighty,that's the end of this chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it even if it was kinda short. It's got me excited,I don't even know what happens and I'M the author!!! O.O Well please reveiw, 3 reveiws more please too lol!! And thank you for the ONLY 3 of you people who reveiwed. I will continue the story!!

Random eagle: She's greedy...

Me: -Hit's eagle- AM NOT!! I just want some reveiws for Valentines Day,is that too much to ask? -sniffle-

Eagle: -Knocked out-

Me:Is that animal abuse? Ah oh well...

Ja Ne!!!(bye)


	3. The Sad Ending

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha, but neither do you!

SessPOV:

I ran like the wind to the Old woman's village. I was careful to run as smoothly as possible. I looked down at the love of my life, Kagome. As I ran faster Kagome's eyes slowly opened. I looked down at her worriedly."Are you okay my love?" I asked her. 'Stupid stupid stupid!! Of course she's not okay,that mutt harmed her, MY MATE!'. "S-s-sesshomar-ru...you won't make it..." she said. "I WILL!" I growled, as if trying to make it true, but we both knew that I wouldn't.. "Please...let that statement be true Sesshomaru.." As she muttered those words I picked up my pace, nothing but a white and silver blur in the wind.

1 Hour Later

I finally reached that old woman's village!! I slowed down slightly and entered the woman's hut. "OLD WOMAN!!" I shouted in worry and fury combined. (1)The Old Woman hobbled down the stairs to me. "Ay, what is- oh my!! Come Lord Sesshomaru into this room! Hurry!"(2) though he didn't like being commanded, by a Old Woman no less he obeyed. "Set her down on the mat." I did so. The old woman quickly took the herbs needed and a bucket of water, bandages and a clean rag. She wetted the rag with water and slowly cleaned My Mate's wounds. I growled as I saw Kagome get slightly paler. She gave me a look that clearly said, I'm-trying! I sighed and watched as she applied the herbs onto the wound and wrapped bandages around it. She sighed sadly and looked at me. "I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru but Kagome will not make it. Thee wound Inuyasha has unleashed upon her are now too far out of my hands and was too infected to clean. I'm sorry but by nighttime she will be gone..." Keade said sadly. My eyes widened. And in the first time from ever since I was a pup, I cried. Keade could do nothing but watch me sadly and leave the room. "Sesshomaru..." I heard someone whimper. I looked at Kagome and grasped her hand softy. "I'm sorry, I can not keep the promise I made koi..." I said, tears tumbling down 1-by-1. "It is okay...I knew before this night, 5 moons ago to be exact that I was dying. I didn't know how and I didn't know why but I did know that I wouldn't have a long time to be with you so I ignored it. I also knew that if Inuyasha didn't find us tonight that I would die anyway so, my death now has 2 meanings.." Kagome said. I looked at her shocked. I embraced her softly and ran my fingers through her hair. Kagome smiled up at me, I was confused. " Don't be sad Sesshomaru...I gave up my life for you willingly...I am glad I did too...If not you'd be the one with the injury here, not me. With that said she slowly closed her eyes, falling to the forever going slumber of the deceased. "NO!! KAGOME DON'T LEAVE ME!! DON'T LEAVE MEE!! DON'T!!..." I sobbed.

Keade quickly entered the hut to see me clutching a dead Kagome like a life-line. She gasped softly. " I am sorry..." she then too started to sob. I let out a deep and haunting sad howl. I put her down and got up. 'No way in hell is she leaving me..' I thought. I took out my sword, Tokijin(Is that how you spell it?) And gave one last longing look to Kagome before impaling it through my chest. The last thing before I drifited away was the old woman's horror-struck face.

--  
OMG I hate myself so much right now!! This chapter was short,almost too but still very short. I am sorry very much reveiwers, I just can't handle a long story and I lose ideas very quickly plus this story just wrote itself, not me... So ya know where the angst comes from

Ja Ne and Happy Valentine's Day!! I'm also ending it here and making a sequel ; Sorry..but because testing it coming up soon I won't be able to update soon T-T Plus..i'm lazy T-T I'm so ashamed of myself!! TT

--

(1)He's worried for Kagome so of course he's going to act OOC

(2)She wasn't really shocked or suspicious about Sesshomaru being there because she's known about their relationship for a while now o.o''


End file.
